riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Keyes
Former Lieutenant Abraham Keyes of the Royal Ossyrian Mechanized Combat Brigade is was an HMV pilot in the former Ossyrian Republic. A valiant soldier and expert in mechanized combat, Abraham served with distinction in the Second Southern Territory War until the demise of the Ossyrian Republic as well as the Rebellion of Tyrus. He now serves with the Paladins who fight against the Empire. He is known best for his loyalty, values, and alcoholism. =Biography= Early Life Abraham Keyes was born to Elizabeth and James Keyes in the Ossyrian Republic. His father was a major and served as a battalion executive officer stationed in the Ossyrian border. His mother worked in a hospital on base as a nurse. Tragedy struck when the neighboring nation, Forge, invaded the boarder with an overwhelming force. Both Elizabeth and James were killed in the inital attack leaving one year old Abraham alone in a nursery. Survivors from the attack were reported to only be children below the age of thirteen. Abraham would spend the next seventeen years of his life in an orphanage. Being the only child who didn't have a family in junior high, and later on high school, deeply effected his self esteem. He would often be bullied by the other children his age and older relentlessly building an animal inside him. His last year in high school marked a turning point in his directionless life. A recruiter for the Ossyrian Army approached him and offered him a way out of his meaningless existence. With the life of a soldier in mind, he enlisted when he was seventeen. Ossyrian Military Showing an aptitude for vehicular combat, Abraham was picked out of his company for HMV training. He excelled in close quarters combat as well as marksmanship while on the training fields. He would later be known as "Master of the Drunken Fist" but also as the "God of Misfortune" as he would often get picked for the unfavorable duties such as "latrine sanitizer crewman" or "bastard, oil up all the HMV for those damages you've done!" Contrary to popular belief, Abraham was the luckiest in his unit, 32nd OMI surviving many battles until only he and a few others were the only veterans. Abraham participated in the Galveston Uprising where he had to kill his first human being, a rebelling farmer who had a gun pointed at his friend Ulysses. Abraham, without a second thought, crushed the farmer with the foot of his HMV. A memory that haunted him until the fall of Ossyria. The Galveston Uprising would last three more weeks before it was ultimately put down by the 32nd OMI. Abraham would participate in many more battles for eight years including tracking illegal drug trafficking, slave runners, and an occasional rebellion. When Abraham was twenty-four, the nation of Tyrus crossed the planetary boarder with an attack force twice the size of the Ossyrian Mechanized Cavalry. Overwhelmed and out gunned, the Ossyrian military had no other choice but to fall back to their designated positions one by one until the Tyran Marines captured the capital of Ossyria, El Nath. With no other choice but to surrender, Abraham and the rest of the 32nd OMI fled the city as soon as the official surrender was declared two weeks after. Life on the Run On a dark and dreary day Abraham stumbled out from a local pub and attempted to find another place of residence after getting evicted. Confused and drunk out of his mind, Abraham stumbled down a large hill onto a dumping site. There he found a shot up HMV sitting in a pile of scrap metal. Upon further inspection Abraham discovered the bullet holes in the HMV's armor plating were caused by a recent attack. The cockpit opened to reveal a dead soldier slumped against the controls. Instead of reporting the missing vehicle, Abraham claimed it as his own, repainting the vehicle and even going as far as naming it after the deceased pilot according to his tags, David "Buster" Fox. One night Abraham stumbled into a local brothel drunk, as usual. He picked out what he thougt was a big breasted woman, but instead was a petite woman named Autumn Lesedi. From that day on, Abraham would often spend money for a whole day with Autumn and the two would go out on dates. The Majester of Tyrus, Harold King, had set his eyes on Autumn and planned to take her for himself in the Citadel. He hired mercenary Kain to make sure she had a safe passage to the Citadel after purchasing her. What Kain didn't anticipate was Abraham had already bought Autumn from the brothel. The mercenary confronted Abraham and nearly killed him. But instead, he recited his famous line, "nothing personal, just business." While searching for the identity of the man who took Autumn, Abraham learned of a resistance group, Abraham ventured out to look for their leader eventually signing up with the Tyran Resistance. Now in the shoes of the enemy he once fought, Abraham and the rest of the Resistance plotted an attack on the capitol, the Citadel. The attack ultimately resulted in a Pyrrhic victory causing the Southern Rim to go into anarchy. With the Buster, Abraham set out into the far reaches of space as a mercenary using the money to find his lost love. However, because of his alcoholism, he would not only get himself close to killed on many occasions, his health would deteriorate each encounter. The Paladins Unfamiliar Grounds Abraham was approached by the Paladins for his skills on the battlefield. Although hesitant at first, he accepted the job for the hefty paycheck which was promised afterwards. With the money in mind he ignored dangers of the job. On board the Deity Abraham had met a cast of colorful character that he had never thought existed. A poet, communist, pirate, cowboy, wolfman, even a princess were among the likes of the other mercenaries. For once in his life, he wasn't in familiar grounds. Far away from the open plains of the Southern Rim, Abraham would have to reconfigure his battle strategies. The Bigger Picture and Planet Villa After a briefing of the mission, Abraham learned about the Empire and their intentions. A foreign concept, Abraham had only read in history books about the Empire and its conflicts with alien species. It was a completely different feeling than the wars back home, this time he would have to work with aliens. However, Abraham accepted them as his closest allies. One close ally was a girl named Lara Raymond. Lara Raymond paired up with Abraham during a planned assault on planet Villa. The two, along with the other mercenary pairs, would infiltrate the wedding reception held by Hugh Perry. From there, the mercenaries would abduct the man and bring him back to the Deity. The mission went surprisingly well without complications before a third party entered the scene. The Jackals. Unknown to Abraham, the Jackals have been nearly annihilated by the mercenary team before his arrival. Fueled by anger and revenge, the Jackals attacked the wedding in hopes of killing the band of mercenaries. One particular Jackal caught Abraham off guard. The Jackal who's arm turned into a cannon. Abraham seemingly surrendered and took a drink from a bottle of Ryncol that Ghost Rider had supplied him earlier. But it was a lie as Abraham spat the incredibly potent alcohol at the Jackal blinding him. The Jackal fired his weapon, unknowingly igniting the alcohol and setting himself on fire. Abraham was lucky enough to bet the bare minimum of the damage, but Lara wasn't as fortunate. Lara took a large portion of the blast to her arm, severely wounding her in the process. Abraham took it upon himself to care for her and bring her along with him, not wishing to leave her being. Abraham had met up with another mercenary group in the HMV garage, Clyde McConnelly, Krystal Desmond, and Gyver Edged. All of the HMVs were secured and soon after the group moved on to the Sandship to escape the planet. The escape wasn't going to be a quick one as the Jackals soon caught up with the group. The Sandship was boarded by a large number of enemy HMV units. Two of which were heavily armed assault platforms. They launched a barrage of missiles not aimed at the mercenaries themselves, but at the cockpit. The damage caused by the missiles was irreversible, both Lara Raymond and Hugh Perry were killed in the blast. With the group of mercenaries barely alive, the Deity arrived and carried the wounded mercenaries off world. Axel Erachin lost one of his arms, and Krystal Desmond lost an eye. The mercenaries gained a well deserved peace as they rested. Yet, this peace would not last long. The Paladins were separated by a woman named Karen Armstrong who decided that the Paladins were weak because of Karl Vladick. Caught in a deadly civil war, Abraham attempted to leave the Deity along with fellow allies Yvonne Dafoe and Haruka Yoshimitsu. The separatist faction disabled Vladick's HMV, the Jotun as well as the vessel's engines and hangar bay doors. Stranded, Abraham and the mercenaries fought the separatists until they left the Deity. Both Karen and Axel were nowhere to be found. =Current Events= Abraham is currently on board the Deity awaiting a mission to rescue Axel from Oasis. =Personality and Traits= Hurt by the death of his partner, Abraham went to the brink of insanity with grief. He continues to see an apparition of Lara where ever he went. =Theme= thumb|330px|rightThe theme of Abraham Keyes, the song fits his honest personality. Category:Characters